jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Jemma
Jemma (J'''\essie and '''Emma) is the friendly pairing of Jessie Prescott and Emma Ross. They first met in New York, New Nanny. They both like to hang out together a lot. They are best friends. Jemma Moments Season 1 Moments New York, New Nanny *Jessie stays up all night to help Emma fix her science fair project. *She tries to convince Emma's parents to attend her presentation. *Jessie asks Emma if anything is wrong after Morgan and Christina tell her that they cannot make it to her presentation. *After Jessie is fired, she still decides to attend the presentation for Emma. *Jessie gives Emma words of encouragement, before the presentation. Used Karma *Emma shows Jessie her favorite magazine. *Jessie went shopping with Emma. *Jessie and Emma were originally going to organize Emma's closet (again), but Tony asked Jessie out for lunch on the next day, and it's "Hanger day" the next day, so Jessie is willing to help. Emma said she's excused so that she can go out with Tony. Zuri's New Old Friend *At the beginning of the episode, Emma and Jessie are both sitting on the couch. *When Emma acts bitter towards Jessie for her "inappropriate anger," Jessie apologizes almost immediately and Emma is not mad or anything. *Jessie and Emma both get up from the couch after Bertram complains about Mr. Kipling on his leg. *In the first scene at Central Park, when Luke, Ravi, and Zuri run off to play, Jessie and Emma are the only ones still sitting on the bench. *Both show concern about Zuri's new "imaginary" friend. *Both Jessie and Emma return to Central Park late at night (along with Luke and Ravi, of course) to find Mr. Kipling and bring him back home. Star Wars *Jessie and Emma are both fans of Jordan Taylor *Emma locks Jessie in a closet in Jessie's room so that Emma could go on a date with Jordan. *Jessie gets mad and breaks out of the closet only to find out Emma tied a rope to Jessie's room door so she escapes out the window and climbs across the building. *Emma creeps out Jordan and Jessie eventually is back in the penthouse *Emma tells Jessie that she can date Jordan. *Jessie goes on a date with Jordan but the paparazzi ruins it. *Jessie tries to cover for Emma by telling Morgan that she was the one who told everyone that Jordan was staying at their penthouse Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader? *Jessie noticed that Emma was wearing a brand new pair of shoes. *Jessie told Emma to stop wearing the heels. *Emma wears them to school, disobeying Jessie. *Jessie turns up at Emma's school. *Emma tries to hide it but eventually, Jessie finds out. Badfellas *Emma is crushing on a boy at her school. *Jessie gets overprotective and causes Emma to rebel against her. *Jessie tells Emma that she trusts her to make the right decisions. *Emma invites her boyfriend over, he throws a party and things get out of hand. Tempest in a Teacup *Zuri and Emma both helped Jessie with her date with Tony. *She compliments Jessie's outfit choices. We Are So Grounded *While Bertram, Luke, and Zuri were looking for Ravi, Emma stayed on the plane with Jessie. *Emma was concerned when Jessie was delirious from a bug bite. *Emma used a spork to pop the poisonous bug bite on Jessie's neck causing her neck to toot and Emma to get aroused. Season 3 Moments Help Not Wanted * Emma hires Jessie as a waiter at the snack shack. * Emma kept telling Jessie what to do as Boomer (the snack shack owner) recruited Emma as the boss of Jessie. * Jessie's fed up on what Emma's been telling her to do, so they fight in front of a customer (Which happened to be the ''New York City Magazine ''reviewer, Beau Jones). * Beau Jones said to both Emma and Jessie that the snack shack will have a bad review because of employees fighting in front of customers. * Emma and Jessie told Boomer that it was the reviewer who got mad, so Boomer got upset. * They asked Beau Jones if he could give them a second chance. He said no. * Jessie apologizes to Emma and said she should've just followed Emma's orders, but Emma also said sorry and said she shouldn't have been pushing around her employees on what to do. In the end, Beau Jones decided to give them a good review because of employees treating each other nicely. *Emma makes Jessie the Employee of the Month at the end of the episode because she said that she was the only employee. There Goes the Bride *They were sitting next to each other in the kitchen. *Jessie shows Emma and Zuri her engagement ring. *Emma looks at Jessie's ring and smiled to make sure it's not fake. *Jessie wants Emma and Zuri to be her bridesmaids. *They were in Central Park with Zuri. *The group hugged with Luke, Ravi, and Zuri. *the other kids said they want Jessie to be happy and seemed supportive. *They were in Jessie's room. *Emma (and the other kids) were so happy that Jessie was staying. Season 4 Moments Karate Kid-tastrophe * Emma rebels and gets suspended from school * She refuses to tell Jessie what's wrong * Jessie tries to ask what's wrong but she gets mad * Emma folds her arms at Jessie while she counts to 3 and gets mad * Emma temporarily dyes her hair purple and tries to get a tattoo. * Jessie gets worried and refuses her to leave. Jessie grounds Emma * Emma runs away to the New York Tipton Hotel * Jessie gets worried and goes out with Bertram to look for Emma. * Christina Ross calls and Jessie stayed calm and never told Emma's mum what happened * Jessie goes after Emma where she meets Mr. Moseby and asks him for help and asks what to do with Emma * Jessie is willing to listen to Emma. Emma tells Jessie and Jessie understands and they have a girls day in the Hotel * Mr. Moseby calls Cody and tells him that Jessie looks a lot like Bailey Pickett Rossed at Sea Part 3 * Jessie forbade Emma to stay in Milan, Italy for 6 months when Arturo Vitali noticed her clothing designs online and he wants her to be his design intern, She feels Emma is too young to be in Italy by herself and Emma has school. * Emma was upset and keeps throwing shade at Jessie * Emma didn't want to wear a life jacket because she said that "Orange does not look good on anyone," Even though Jessie kept telling her to wear it. In return, she nearly fell off a boat. * When Emma had a near life-or-death situation by almost falling from the boat while a storm is raging, Jessie helped her climb up to the boat Emma tells Jessie that she was sorry * They made up and hugged Trivia *Mrs. Chesterfield kept calling Emma "Jemma" in 101 Lizards. *Jessie works with Emma at the Empire Skate Building. *They both have bad luck with guys. *The guy at the DMV mistakes Jessie as Emma's mother in Driving Miss Crazy. *They have a close relationship due to their age being close. (Since their teens/young adults) Category:Relationships Category:Pairings Category:Character Pairings Category:Fan Pages